Asami Koizumi
| weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 205 | voice = Janice Kawaye }} Asami "Sam" Koizumi is a runaway teen who was abducted by the Reach. Physical appearance Asami is a teenage Japanese girl with black hair, which she wears in an upward ponytail. She also has heterochromia iridum, with a right green eye and a left brown one. She wears a black shirt, a yellow vest with green lower half, jean shorts and black leggings underneath, complete with a green headband. She also wears gray sneakers. History After being abducted by agents of the Light, Asami was sedated and flown to Bialya, where Queen Bee gathered strays and runaways for the Partner. She was part of a shipment that arrived after the Team had already departed. Asami's pod was kept aboard the Manta-Sub, and readied for transport to the Partner. For a little under a week, Asami was experimented upon in the Reach base in the western Pacific. They wanted to see if her Meta-Gene could be triggered. When the Team infiltrated the base, Robin, Batgirl and Bumblebee liberated the kids and brought them back to the Bio-Ship. Asami made it safely aboard the ship, but several heroes and one abductee were trapped on the ship, delaying their escape. They eventually managed to get all their people aboard, and set off. The liberated abductees were gathered in STAR Labs for a debriefing. Asami waited until it was her turn. Up until this point, Asami was confined to STAR Labs Taos as a test subject. She maintained a stoic face and her politeness despite rigorous testing, a punishing schedule, and seeming captivity. She joined three of her fellow abductees when they plotted to escape that night. When the alarm was raised by an uncooperative Neutron, Asami helped subdue the responding guards. A fortuitous power outage allowed the quartet to make their escape. The four made their way into the bus depot in an attempt to escape. Asami was the first to notice that they had been found by Star Labs personnel, and warned her fellow abductees. When they didn't understand her—she was communicating in Japanese- she grabbed Eduardo and showed him their pursuers. Tye, who was sleeping at the time, somehow sensed danger. Manifesting a gargantuan astral form around him, he attacked the responding Blue Beetle and scattered the pursuers. Still unconscious, Tye gathered up the abductees in his arms, and escaped. Upon reaching some woodland, the astral form dissapated, and Tye regained consciousness. Despite making good distance, Blue Beetle managed to track them. He revealed to them his true form as Jaime Reyes in order to gain his trust. The four were unwilling to continue as Star Labs' guinea pigs, but they had nowhere to go. Asami asked him, in Japanese, whether he could help them. The others were started when he replied in Japanese "Yes", as the scarab translated. He proposed that the four seek out Green Beetle, who was close by. After walking some distance, Jaime received a summons from Nightwing: Red Volcano had attacked Star Labs Taos, and he was the only one who could respond. Reluctantly acquiescing, Blue Beetle told the four to stay put while he responded. They had no intention to stay put however—Eduardo's father was in peril, and they wanted to help. Asami had no idea what was going on, but would stick to the three. When the four arrive at Star Labs, it was initially quiet. Then they saw Red Volcano subdue Blue Beetle. While Tye stayed outside to help, Virgil, Ed and Asami made their way inside. They made their way to the storage room where Red Volcano threatened to kill Ed's father. Ed teleported himself and his father away, while Asami launched herself—futilely—at the android. Powers and abilities *' :'Vietti, Brandon (2013-03-13). Interview with Brandon Vietti. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-13. Asami is able to , which covers her in a glowing aura. She can then project it outward to break through solid rock, to leap at a superhuman level and to soften landings, and the glowing aura also provides her some protection from rough landings and impacts, . When projected, which is seen as a trail of concentric circles. . Equipment Former equipment * Father Box: The Father Box was given to Asami by Lex Luthor to allow Asami and her team a way of transportation onto the War World. She destroyed the Father Box after Arsenal revealed Lex Luthor's underhandedness. Appearances Background in other media * Asami's nationality, color scheme, physical appearance (except for a gender change), and abilities allude to Samurai, a character from Super Friends. Samurai (Toshio Eto) was a Japanese school teacher who had the power to control the winds. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals